O jardim
by Mayumii
Summary: Quando ela sorria vendo as dálias, por que os olhos dele pareciam segui-la? Oneshot. Fluffy. GaaraIno, chibi. Universo Alternativo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**Nota:** Os trechos são do poema "O jardim", de Cecília Meireles.

* * *

**O jardim**

"_O jardim é verde, encarnado e amarelo._

_Nas alamedas de cimento,_

_Movem-se os arabescos do sol_

_Que a folhagem recorta_

_E o vento abana."_

Todas as crianças de Konoha adoravam aquele lugar.

O jardim era uma das atrações principais da cidade. Bem-cuidado, com arranjos belíssimos de flores, ele atraía sempre um número grande de visitantes, fossem adultos ou crianças, jovens ou idosos, todos maravilhados com a beleza do lugar. Não era difícil lembrar dele como uma das particularidades da cidade.

Para as crianças, aquele jardim era especial demais para ser compartilhado com os adultos. Na sua frente, encontrava-se o Colégio Principal, e então, todos os estudantes encontravam-se depois da aula no jardim, para conversar, brincar de esconde-esconde ou apenas ficar de papo para o ar com os amigos.

E sendo uma criança, a pequena filha dos Yamanaka não fugia à regra. Pela tradição de carregar o sobrenome do dono da maior floricultura da cidade, ou simplesmente pelo fato do jardim estar sempre presente na sua vida escolar, Ino adorava todas aquelas flores, todos aqueles arbustos, todas aquelas borboletas do jardim. Ficando horas a fio, ela admirava a camada de dálias que cobriam a parte direita, que balançavam graciosamente quando o vento chegava.

Podia não parecer, mas ela sentia que um par de olhos verdes a observava sempre, quando ela sorria feliz para as dálias.

"_A luz revela orvalhos no fundo das flores,_

_nas asas tênues das borboletas,_

_-e ensina a cintilar a mais ignorada areia,_

_perdida nas sombras,_

_submersa nos limos."_

O kanji do seu sobrenome não enganava. Reconhecer algo do fundo da alma das pessoas era sua especialidade. Do coração, talvez.

Ela sabia que o menino disfarçava muito bem, mas tinha certeza exatamente que seu par de olhos verdes sempre se desviava para ela, quando aparecia sozinha admirando as flores. Ela sabia muito bem que o menino nunca falaria com ela. Ela sabia muito bem também que o menino no caso era Sabaku no Gaara, e assim, não teria chance alguma dele conversar algo com ela.

"_Papai, quem é ele?" Perguntou Ino, curiosa para o pai. Apontando discretamente para o outro lado da sala, focava o menino ruivo, com o olhar inexpressivo. "Ele tá quieto desde o começo da reunião." _

_O Yamanaka olhou sério para a filha._

"_Sabaku no Gaara, Ino-chan. Mas é perigoso demais você falar com ele, ouviu? "_

_Ela assentiu, ainda curiosa, diante daqueles olhos ruivos tão sem emoção._

Ino veio a descobrir mais tarde que Gaara tinha vindo de Suna, e, mesmo sendo filho do Kazekage, ele era considerado um perigo para o povo de sua cidade, por uma acusação de tentativa de homicídio. Fosse verdade ou não, Ino era curiosa demais levar qualquer consideração dessas.

E, em seu íntimo, aquela acusação não a incomodava. A única pergunta em mente era como aquele menino conseguia agüentar toda a discriminação de uma forma tão indiferente. Como ele conseguia viver nas sombras, sem se incomodar?

Ela tinha certeza que não agüentaria. Ino adorava ser sempre a principal atração, a luz de qualquer lugar.

E, ignorando todos os avisos do pai, desde aquele dia em que viu o Sabaku pela primeira vez, ela caminhou em passos firmes até o ruivo.

"Oi." Ino murmurou, sorrindo para o garoto que a fitava, indiferente.

"_Ensina a cintilar também_

_os insetos mínimos,_

_-alada areia dos ares, que se eleva_

_até a ponta dos ciprestes vagarosos."_

"Hm." Ele respondeu, como num grunhido, que fez os olhos de Ino cintilarem novamente com curiosidade.

"É... então, tudo bem?" A garota pensou consigo mesma: o que falaria com ele? Ela não o conhecia, muito menos havia dirigido qualquer cumprimento para ele em nenhum dia do ano letivo.

Ele fez um mínimo movimento para estreitar os olhos, sendo percebido pela loira. Por que, logo a estrela de sua turma, iria querer conversar com ele?

"Tudo."

Ele não repetiu a pergunta, mas isso não fez Ino ficar brava, como seria normal com outras pessoas. Ela apenas sorriu, da forma que encantava tantos meninos da sua classe.

"Posso me sentar aqui com você?"

Ele assentiu, mas se levantou.

"Sente desse lado, eu fico desse." Murmurou, trocando de lugar com a Yamanaka, que assentiu. "Você fica mais protegida do frio."

Ele fitou-o surpresa, diante daquele gesto.

"Arigatou." Murmurou, dando um largo sorriso. "Realmente, faz frio quando se está debaixo de um cipreste, não é? Muitos costumam dizer que é a árvore da morte, por isso, né?"

"Pode ser." Ele murmurou, olhando indiferente para o alto da árvore. "Mas os ciprestes são fortes, e são legais de se ver quando o vento passa."

Ela nunca pensou que Gaara pudesse falar tanto, e permaneceu com seus pensamentos. Ele olhava para os ciprestes como Shikamaru olhava para as nuvens...

"Se você acha legal, vou ficar aqui vendo com você." Disse, olhando para a árvore também. Gaara ficou quieto. Ela sorriu, e concordou mentalmente com o que o ruivo disse. Ciprestes eram muito legais de se ver.

Quando tinha alguém como Sabaku no Gaara ao seu lado.

O jardim parecia mais especial do que nunca.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**N/a: **uma GaaraIno muito açucarada, desculpem-me. É que o poema se encaixa tão perfeitamente em Gaara e Ino chibis, pequenos...

Sobre dálias: são as flores amarelas do poema. Não sei se a autora imaginou dálias, mas... dálias são a cara da Ino.

Da menção do sobrenome da Ino, Yama**naka**, _naka significa dentro._

_Sugestões, críticas, reviews, onegai._ :3


End file.
